Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2r-2(4r+7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2r {-2(}\gray{4r+7}{)} $ $ -2r {-8r-14} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-2r - 8r} - 14$ $ {-10r} - 14$ The simplified expression is $-10r-14$